Endangered Past
by Gilraena Mithrandir
Summary: Leia tries to recruit a war stricken planet into the New Republic. Luke is captured by those who oppose this peaceful attempt. While imprisoned, Luke stumbles upon information involving an old jedi friend...Information that is at risk of being destroyed
1. Chapter I

Hey SW fans!! Just for a little background…this story takes place after the **Young Jedi Knight** books and before all **The New Jedi Order **books. There are some new characters that I created. Hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing. Feel free to tell me what you liked, didn't like, and your overall opinion of the story…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I did not create star wars or any of the original characters. They belong to George Lucas. Any new characters are my own creation. Please ask before you use them.

It was dusk on the city-planet of Coruscant. The fiery red-orange of the setting sun reflected off the cities many windows. The constant roar of the city filled the sky and seemed to make the ground vibrate.

Due to the lack of space left on the surface, the inhabitants of Coruscant had built up off the ground where there was room. These large structures shaded the lower levels of the global city. The lower streets were lined with speeders and people, going busily about their business. Restaurants and shops were packed with visitors from all different galaxies.

A purple-blue hue crept across the sky and millions of lights became visible. Starships looked like fireflies flying swiftly about in the sky.

Of all the buildings on Coruscant, the Imperial Palace was the best known. Its history dated back before the Clone Wars. It had been the residence of Emperor Palpatine – filled with many corridors and secret passages in which one who knew them well could escape in times of danger. The Imperial Palace was one of the current headquarters of the New Republic and housed many of those who were located in high commanding positions.

Inside one of its many rooms Senator Leia Organa Solo sat. She faced the single window gazing at the horizon. Her legs were crossed and she wore a maroon suit. Her hair was done up neatly in a braided crown that were rapped around her head. She sat waiting for a trusted friend and colleague, Goran Dale.

Goran Dale, a well know diplomat, had asked to speak to Leia. The former princess could have asked him to send her a data card with the message but she preferred to speak to him face to face. Leia felt more comfortable when she could read the face of whom she was talking to. It gave her a feel for how to deal with the situation.

She leaned back and let out a sigh. This was supposed to be a quick meeting. However, Goran had not yet showed.

_He must be delayed_, Leia thought to herself.

Her brown eyes searched for something to keep her from getting impatient. Several wooden bookshelves were leaned up against the walls to her right. They held hundreds of worn books positioned neatly in alphabetical rows.

Leia stood up slowly and walked over to the bookshelves. She glanced through the rows of books looking for something of interest. Her eyes stopped at the sight of a small book on the top shelf. She turned around to make sure no had entered the room and then reached up to slide the book out of its place.

Its cover was a deep red color with a centered title. Leia ran her fingers over the engraved gold letters. _ALDERAAN: Planet of Peace_

She remembered her childhood. She thought back to before the Empire had dared to destroy her home world. Leia remembered the fields of delicate blue flowers, the many beautiful buildings, and most of all, her family.

Though Leia had been adopted, she had always been very close to her foster family. She had often accompanied her father on diplomatic missions all throughout the galaxy. She had developed a love for helping others find peace and freedom.

She flipped through the pages of the book looking for anything that related to her past life on Alderaan. Most of it was just pages of text. Several pictures of famous government buildings and tourist sites were located in the center of the book, most of which Leia had been in at one point in time.

Leia was so enveloped in the reading, that she didn't hear the footsteps that were outside the door. Neither did she here the soft click of the safety lock and the quiet whoosh of the door sliding open.

"I would appreciate if you would ask permission before using my materials Senator Leia Organa Solo," came a deep voice by the door. Leia jumped nearly dropping the book.

She turned around quickly to see a tall man starring at her. His graying beard reached down slightly past his shoulders. He wore a dark blue uniform with the logo of the New Rebellion on one of the front pockets. A hint of a smile played at his mouth.

"Goran Dale I dislike it when people decide to sneak up on me like that," said Leia, smiling at him partly from relief.

He nodded slightly to acknowledge that he had heard and then walked over to his desk. As he walked, Leia studied him. He had a slight limp in his gait and put most of his wait on his left foot. Several wrinkles were appearing at the corner of his eyes and a bald spot at the top of his head was beginning to show.

The Goran Dale picked up a sheet of paper off his desk and looked over it briefly. Leia placed the book back on the shelf and turned back to face him. Goran handed her the paper.

"Was this your final decision?" he asked.

Leia glanced over it quickly and nodded.

"Yes. I sent it to you so you could look it over; maybe give me suggestions," she replied. "Well, unfortunately, I don't know much about this planet that you wish to send a team of diplomats to." As Goran spoke he looked Leia in the eye. "Though this contact of yours desires peace for their planet, I am unsure how the _other_ tribe of Galacians will respond. For all we know, they may be completely against outside help in ending their civil war. That may lead to unwanted trouble."

Leia nodded. "I know it seems a little risky. But what other purpose does the New Republic have? We can not just leave this planet to civil war and destruction. Who knows how much more time will go by before its tribes kill each other off? We were _asked_ to intervene with their problem and help find a solution."

Goran sighed. "If you believe you can convince the senate to take your side than you will have my support. But if you don't create a strong proposal, consider you mission trash."

"Yea, I know. I have spent much of my time considering it. Thank you for looking it over," said Leia. "You've been a big help."

"Hey, its what I get paid for," he said with a small grin. Goran had a tendency to look serious and almost standoffish at times. But those who knew the true him, knew he had a hidden, softer side as well.

Leia turned around and headed for the door. As she walked, she looked over the sheet again checking for any information she had missed. _Well, most of it looks good anyway_, she thought. Leia glance at her watch quickly and then opened the door. She stepped out into the hall and made for the nearest lift. She had a meeting in about a half an hour with Admiral Ackbar and Chief of State Mon Mothma and she needed to stop by her quarters before doing so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke Skywalker sat in the cockpit of his X-wing. He wore a dark shirt and pants that were hidden by a jet-black cape, which hung down over his shoulders and rested on the seat on either side of him. His dirty blond hair was disheveled and in need of a trim.

Luke had just added a few minor modifications and wanted to make sure everything was perfect before he took the X-wing for a test run.

He flipped several of the switches. _Good_, he thought, _everything is all set_.

Luke started up the engines and strapped himself in. The gray star fighter began to rise off the ground.

The X-wing had many dents and scratches from its many years of use. The red markings on its sides and wings were slightly faded. However, the appearance of the outer hull could in no way diminish the capability of its ability and maneuvering capability.

It was in this style starship that Luke Skywalker felt most comfortable. He had first flown it during the battle against the Imperials first Death Star. After destroying the battle station, he had become a well-known figure and hero of the Rebel Alliance. He had more experience in this style of ship than any other.

The ship rose higher and Luke piloted it out of the Docking bay. Yavin Four's sun was just peaking over the horizon. Flocks of birds rose out of the vast jungles. Leafy vines wound from tree to tree leaving very few openings.

Several Massissi temples could be seen off in the distance. Their walls of stone were crumbling with age and lack of upkeep.

Luke looked behind him at one of the pyramid structures. This particular temple was the current New Jedi Order training center. It was one of the few structures on the planet that remained in decent enough condition to be used.

Luke was one of several Jedi Masters. He oversaw most of the training was respected by all of the Jedi. Though he had some doubts about how successful the New Jedi Order would be, he continued to bring in recruits. He often wondered how those Jedi who belonged to the Old Jedi Order trained.

Luke let out a sigh. _I wish Obi-Wan Kenobi were still alive_, Luke thought. But Luke knew there was nothing that he could have done to help save Obi-Wan from the blow of Darth Vader's lightsaber. If Obi-Wan had not stayed to fight Darth Vader, Luke may not have made it back with Princess Leia and R2-D2, who carried the plans for the first Death Star. _If Obi-Wan had not sacrificed his life, I may not even be here_, thought Luke.

Luke shifted his mind to the present. There was nothing that he could do about the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look tired," said Han Solo. He stood in the doorway of the Solo quarters, leaning against one of the walls. His dark hair hung partially in his face. He wore a tan shirt that was stained with grease and black pants that were worn.

"Maybe you should take a break."

Leia looked at him gently and smiled. Han had practically read her mind. She was dying to take just a short leave from all of her daily routines. How nice it would be to take a vacation somewhere far away with her husband and three children. No work, no responsibilities, no worries. But Leia knew Mon Mothma needed her to remain busy. Leia knew that for now her place was on Coruscant.

"I'd love to, but I have a meeting in just a few minutes. I may be late for it as it is," replied Leia.

Han frowned. He was never pleased when he learned Leia had something extra to do.

"You had a meeting last night. You'd think they could cut you a break," said Han. "What's it on this time?"

Leia thought for a moment on how to explain the plans that she and Mon Mothma along with many other current leaders of the New Republic had in store for the future.

"We are thinking of starting an new diplomacy mission. The New Republic has gained many supporters. However, some planets fear that the new order will be short lived and won't be able to function quickly."

Leia paused briefly, taking a moment to breathe.

"On top of this, there has been some reports of unrest on a planet by the name of Gala."

"Well, looks like their keeping you busy," said Han reluctantly, and stepping inside the doorway. Leia smiled again and walked quickly over to him. Han never resisted telling that he disliked her busy schedule.

"I had better go now. I'll be late if I don't," Leia sighed. She gave her husband a quick hug and rushed silently out of the room.


	2. Chapter II

Luke walked slowly down the corridor in the Jedi Temple. A pair of black boot shieded his feet from the cold stone floor. However, despite the cool ground, the air was warm and comfortable.

As Luke neared the end of the hall, he paused. There was a rustling noise in one of the rooms to his left. He held his breath and listened carefully. The movement stopped and all was quiet once again.

Luke continued on. He did not stop until he had reached the last room on the right. He knocked softly and put his ear to the door. Footsteps could be heard hurrying to the door.

Luke stepped away from the door and waited. The door slid open, and a friendly voice invited him into the room.

"Come sit down Luke," said the woman inside. Her silver grey hair was let down and flowed down her back. She wore a loose garment that hid her slender figure.

"Thanks, Tionne," responded Luke with a smile. He seated himself down in a comfortable chair to one side of the room. As he did so Luke examined his surroundings. He had been to Tionne's room many times in the past to discuss matters with the well educated Jedi Master.

Tionne had been to a vast number of planets and had learned much about other cultures and beings. Most of the jedi students at the temple loved receiving lessons from her. She usually sang a balad or taught the lesson in a way which all of them could understand. Tionne was kind and had a very musical voice.

"You're sister contacted me just a little bit ago," said Tionne. She sat down on the chair across from Luke. "You were out and I didn't want to disturb you. Have you heard anything about the New Republic's new plans for diplomacy?"

"Bits and pieces. Do you mean about their plan to gain support from planets that once held power in the Old Republic?"

"Yes. But your sister has now determined one planet to which she is focusing her time. She is trying to convince the senate to send a mission to a planet by the name of Gala. Have you heard of it?"

Luke frowned. He had been to many planets during his service in the New Repubulic but this one did not ring a bell.

"No, I don't remember ever hearing that name," he replied.

"I figured that you hadn't. The planet is relatively unheard of by many, including many well known senators in the Republic. It currently holds little, if any, power in the senate. The planet is in a state of disorder and civil war in current times. Your sister knows more about it than I do. I'm sure she'll fill you in with detail when you contact her. I do know that your sister wants to send a mission to the planet…"

"…In the middle of a civil war? I doubt these people are going to want to sit down and negotiate with some senators and New Republic officials who have only recently learned of their existance," said Luke with a frown.

"Well apparently the Senate received a message from one of the two waring tribes requesting help in establishing peace on the planet. The two tribes have been battling for power for many years and there has been a heavy loss of life. They are getting tire of the chaos but don't want to back down for fear of losing the power to become the rulers," responded Tionne.

"So she wants to send a mission to Gala. I'm asuming she wants jedi to make up part of the team, and that's why she tried to contact me," said Luke.

"Right on. You might want to think about who would best suit the mission just in case the Senate approves it," answered Tionne. "If I know your sister, she'll want results and arrangements to be made as quickly as possible."

"I'll have to put some thought into it. Somehow I get the feeling that this mission will be no picnic."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia's eyes scanned the conference room. The walls were a plain baish color with only a few dectorations and medals scattered about the walls. Chairs were lined up in neat rows reaching from one side of the room to the other. Almost every chair was filled with beings from different planets. They sat chatting quietly or shuffling through papers and notebooks in hand.

Leia glanced at her watch. _It's about time that I start._ She rose from her seat and made for the front of the room. She caught the eye of many in the room. The rustling of papers and and the soft murmmer and discussion died down. The room went silent. All eyes were on the senator.

Leia stepped up to the podium at the head of the crowd. Her heart beat wildly but her outward appearance remaind calm and serene. She set her notes down on the stand in front of her and scanned the crowd for a second time. Leia inhaled deeply and smiled warmly at her audience.

"During the Old Republic, many planets were involved in keeping the Old Republic an orderly and peace loving form of government. It settled disputes and functioned, for the most part, to the benefit of planets who were involved." Leia paused briefly and then continued.

"As most of you know, I was assigned a task in the field of recruitment of planets. After weeks of research and searching I came across one in particular that I believe would be beneficial to our developing New Republic.

The planet of Gala was originally ruled by a monarch for thousands of years. Eventually, the power of the monarchy became corrupt and could no longer function effectively. The ruler at that time decided to convert the government into a form of democracy in order to create peace.

For many years following this establishment, Gala functioned well and began to regain its influence in the Old Republic. However, this all came to a halt at the rule of Emperor Palpatine. In his attempt to gain control over many planets, the existing government in Gala failed and chaos and civil war boke out. This civil war continues today.

Several weeks ago I was contacted by a inhabitant of the planet Gala. This contact, who wishes to remain anonymous, was able to tell me of the bitter hatred she has felt and received all of their life, having to go through this civil war. The battles that take place are mainly between two groups or tribes, the Chacune and the Enucahc. Both battle for the power to rule.

I believe that a major pupose and function of the New Republic is keeping peace. If Gala was recruited into the New Republic, a stable form of government could be established. Gala would be given another chance to gain influence in the New Republic and add to its members." Leia remained the center of attention in the room. All eyes were glued apon her.

"This contact desires peace for their planet. They are tired of seeing loved ones slaughtered before there eyes. The contact requested diplomatic help in solving the dispute. I would like to make a plea to the New Repulic to send a mission to uncover further background and information about this planet and to further investigate the possible future of Gala in the New Republic."

Leia concluded her speech and stepped away from the podium. The room became filled with light applause as she walk back to her empty chair and took a seat. She sat down and immediately felt the muscles in her body relaxed. She had done what she had come here to do. It was now up to the other members to make their decission.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew gently through the forest, rustling the leaves of the trees. Vines swayed softly back and forth from branches to high up to see. Every now and then a small rodent would scitter by trying to remain unseen by predators. The air was warm and slightly humid.

Jaina Solo sat still upon a fallen tree. The now cream colored log had been striped of it's bark and branches. She was concentrating on the object hovering several feet in front of her. She ignored the strands of chesnut hair playing about her face and focused on supporting the rock in the air. She could feel the force flowing through everything around her: the trees, the wild creatures, and the object in front of her. She could see them clearly in her mind, though her eyes were closed.

Minutes went by. She remained concentrated and still. Beads of sweat began to form on her temples. She ignored her urges to shift her sitting position.

Suddenly she felt a ripple in the force and there was an invisible tug on the rock. She lost her focus and the rock droped to the ground with a thud. She opened her eyes, puzzled. There was a snap of a twig behind her and she spun around.

A young man stood their looking at her. His uncombed hair matched the shade of her's. As he stared at her, he seemed to be just surpressing a smile. Jaina glared at him with annoyance. His body began to shake and he collapsed to the ground in laughter. Jaina stood and put her hands on her hips.

"Jacen Solo, what in the galaxy are you doing? You completely messed me up!" she scolded. She glanced at her watch. "I have been doing this for ten minutes straight and you have to come interrupt me."

Her twin brother slowly stopped laughing. He pulled himself up off the ground and his hazel eyes met her piercing gaze. Leaves clung to his orange jumpsuit and there were several dirt stains near his knees.

"Oh, come on Jaina. Take it easy. I was only playing," Jacen said. He had an inocent expression on his face that reminded Jaina of her father. "Ok fine. I'm _sorry_," he said, though Jaina knew he did not truly mean it.

"Uncle Luke wants to talk to us. He sent me to find you. I have a feeling he means us to go on a mission."

Jaina's face brightened. She always liked being kept busy.

"Ahhh. That would be fun. Ok, fine, apology accepted. Let's go before he begins to wonder what you're up to."


	3. Chapter III

Shara Gora stood, wedged between two tree trunks. She could feel the rough bark jabbing into her side, but she ignored the pain. Her dark eyes were fixed on the two jedi apprentices, Jaina and Jacen Solo.

Shara carefully took in slow, deep breaths, careful not to make a sound. This was her playing field, her talent. _Move as a shadow. Always._

She did not consider what she was doing as spying. She was simply practicing her skills. Jacen and Jaina would never know she was there. She was far enough away that she did not suspect that they would sence her pressence. But she could see them.

Shara was new at the jedi academy. She had few friends and those that she did have found her to be quite different. The young brunette enjoyed these "games" of hidding. Espisonage. She had heard that a team of jedi were going to be sent on a new mission, and she hoped more than anything that she could be on that team.

The two jedi apprentices began to walk back towards the academy. Their pace was quick but not too fast to follow.

Shara slipped out from in between the two trees and carefully wound her way in and out of trees in persuit. She was sure to be far enough away not to raise suspicion.

_Move as a shadow. Always._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenel Ka stood facing her opponent. Her eyes were fixed, waiting intensly for his next move. Sweat rolled down her face in small glistening droplets. Her red hair was pulled back into many small braids. She wore green reptilian armor, the typical outfit for a Dathomir warrior, which allowed her to move freely during combat.

Tenel Ka held her lightsaber up defensively in front of her with her only remaining hand. She had lost her arm up to the elbow in a lightsaber duel accident when her original lightsaber had exploded in her hand.

In front of her stood man in his thirties. He was tall and solidly built. His green eyes held her gaze cooly. In his hand was his jedi weapon.

"You tired yet?" the man asked. A playful smile was edging it way across his face.

Tenel Ka could tell he was enjoying the spar. She too liked the challenge. She always stived to do well—no matter the activity. She pushed her physical limit in her daily exercises, despite her handycap.

"No," she responded plainly. In reality, her muscles ached and her lungs burned for more air, but she was determined not to let it show. _It would give him the advantage_, she thought.

Tenel Ka closed her eyes reaching out with the force. She blocked out the pain of her sore muscles and drew in a deep breath.

Her opponent took advantage of the moment and swung his weapon towards her head. She sensed his move. She blocked high and then moved her lightsaber to defend herself from the next swing. It came at her feet, quicker than she expected. She leaped into the air and landed lightly. She blocked another swift swing and spun to avoid a swing her side. Sparks flew as both their lightsabers met with force. Tenel Ka pressed harder with a surge of energy. Her opponent met her attempt to knock him of balance with an equal force. Tenel Ka opened her eyes. She focused on each move of her opponent searching for a weakness.

Her sweat began to drip down from her face. The buzzing-hum of both light sabres filled the air.

A sudden swing at her waist forced Tenel Ka to the ground. She rolled quickly and sprung to her feet again. The lightsabers sizzled as they collided once again. Each warrior continued to deliver and block blows, fighting equally in their dance.

As they continued, Tenel Ka could feel herself beginning to slow. She needed to find a way to defeat her oponent—before he found a different way to end the duel first. She decided to rely on the tactic of surprise.

Tenel Ka took a step back and lept high into the air, sommersaulting over her opponent. She landed behind him and turned quickly, thrusting forward with her lightsaber. Her attempted missed human flesh by centimeters as the man spun to defend himself.

"You're getting a little too quick for me," said the man. He was smiling, but Tenel Ka could tell he was surpressing a look of surprise.

"Do you give up yet?" she answered. She already knew the answer to her question but it was worth a try.

The man laughed outloud, letting Tenel Ka know it wasn't over.

Suddenly an electronic beep was emitted from the man's belt. He backed away from the young woman and un-ignited his lightsaber.

"Hang on," he said and reached down to grab his comlink. "Corran Horn here, what's up?"

Tenel Ka followed suit and switched off her own weapon.

"…sure…yes, I copy that…will do…ok, be there in a sec," Corran ended the conversation, switched off the comlink and looked up at Tenel Ka. She look at him questioningly.

"That was Master Luke. He's callin a little Jedi Meeting and we're invited," he said in a matter of fact tone. "He wants us to come right away."

"Oh, so I won?" asked Tenel Ka, watching for the older jedi's reaction. Corran smiled.

"Sure, whatever you say your highness," he responed with a friendly smile.

Tenel Ka glared at him. She was in fact the heir to the throne of Hapes but she disliked it when people advertised the fact. She preferred to be out helping the galaxy and fighting battles then sitting around telling her sevants to do this and that. On top of that she hated be addressed by her title because it made her feel so much different from her friends at the jedi temple.

"Master Horn, I'd prefer if you'd call me by my normal name," she said.

Corran Horn noted the seriouse tone of her voice.

"Oh, sorry," he replied.

"It's perfectly fine. I won't hate you for it," she responded.

"Ok then. Let's pay a visit to Master Luke."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Mon Mothma sat across from Leia at a small table in her office. Papers were stacked in neat piles on either side. Leia sat with her back strait against the chair. Her shoulders where spread equaly apart giving her a proper and formal look. However, in the inside, she was anxiously for the Chief of State to speak.

"The senate has voted and the results have been released to me. Your request to investigate the politcal situation on the planet of Gala has won the popular vote," said Mon Mothma.

Leia slumped slightly in the chair. After months of research, hard work and negotiating, her plans had finally been accepted. She felt a burden lifted. Yet at the same time, she new one of the hardest parts was still to take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stood in front of a small group of choosen jedi. He held all of their eyes. The room was completely silent. He had been explaining to this team the responsiblities, objective of their mission, and answering any questions that he could about there fast approaching trip.

"I have been notified by Senator Leia Organa Solo that we all need to be ready to leave in three days. The first team will be sent after this duration of time and a second will follow three days later. This is to ensure safety to all those who have committed to going. All preperations for the mission should be made as soon as possible. Expect the worst and be prepared. You may be dissmissed and may the force be with you."

Luke stepped aside from the center of the room. His eyes brushed across the faces of those he and Tionne had choosen for the mission: Jaina and Jacen, Tenel Ka, the new student Shara, and Corran Horn. It was a small team, but a large one was not needed. The mission was simply diplomatic, to lean towards peace.

Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka and Corran Horn were busily chattering about the mission at hand. Shara's eyes moved from one jedi to another, to another. She silently watched all.

Luke pondered her silence. She seemed the only one not to completely fit in the group. _The mission should be good for her._

Luke was amazed at how she intently examined each, as if searching for something under each's outer shell. Her face showed little emotion. She simply watched.

_A good skill. Too many jedi rush into situations without examining their surroundings._ As he thought, Luke headed for the door. For now he would figure out the last details of the mission.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

The night was black and no moon peered through the thick clouds. He liked it best that way. _It was easier to slip past enemy lines. Where there was no light, there is no sight. _He could sense his companions on either side of him. There were four of them, clothed in jet black. He slipped his hand down into his right pocket. He ran his hand over the small object. _Good. Everything is just right. The messenger should be here any moment…_

One of their mounted beasts let out a sharp cry. A shadowy figure approached the group. Their stride was steady.

"I was not followed," the messanger said. The raspy voice was that of a male's. He unlatched a small lantern from his belt and brought it up in front of his face. He turned a small metal knob on the side, and it began to glow a sickly yellow color.

"The Chacune are stationary for now. They have made camps that are well protected and only accessible through undergound tunnels. They are growing strong." His voice seemed to tear through the air angrily like an axe through timber.

"And their leader?" His voice was steady.

"I am still unaware of who it is. They refer to this being as Ahsile. Only Tyla knows, but she is loyal to their cause and will not reveal more than she believes is safe. She will not ever tell me. She relays all information from Ahsile to her people."

He frowned, though he knew the messenger could not see his hooded face.

"I'm assuming they are unaware of your lacking loyalty. However, in the event that I pressume wrong, I give you this." His hand clutched an object in his pocket and he pulled it out, placing it in the messenger's open palm.

He looked down and examined the object. His lips curled up into and evil smile. "I assure you, they will never suspect anything until it is too late."


	4. Chapter IV

Jacen Solo stared out the spacecraft's window. The planet Gala blocked any view of the stars and distant galaxies. He always preferred being on the surface of a planet rather than in space. He had a great love for animals. If someone were to shout out the name of a certain species, Jacen could state a dozen of its characteristics and behaviors.

As he gazed down at the yellow-brown surface, he wondered what type of animals inhabited this planet. Surely he would run into some new species, and maybe, if he was lucky, he'd be able to take one home to add to his pets.

His thought were abruptly interrupted as the spaceship jolted underneath him.

"Blaster bolts!" he yelled out in surprise. He grabbed the edge of the seat on which he was sitting and pulled himself up to his feet. He ran for the door and opened it quickly. The ship dipped quickly causing Jacen to fall to the ground. He dragged himself back to his feet and continued towards the cockpit.

He through the door open an rushed inside. Jaina was in the pilot seat trying desperately to safely fly the ship in for a landing. Beside her sat Corran. His forehead was wrinkled into a

frown. He turned as Jacen came up behind him.

"Hey kid, better take a seat and strap yourself in, we're being fired upon. Master Luke appears to be having some trouble controlling his ship. He's been hit worse than us."

"I thought they asked us to come here," said Jacen in surprise.

"The Chacune asked for assistance in resolving the war. The Enucach don't want us here and I'm sure they will do all in their power to force us to leave." The com beeped, signaling that they were receiving in incoming call.

"This is the _Graveler_," said Jaina. "Proceed on."

"Jaina, this is Luke. I'm in pretty rough shape here. I'm gonna have to eject. I'll meet you on the surface. Continue on with the mission as best you can and..." The com erupted into static. He pursed his lips gazing ahead as the planet grew closer.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Shara joined Jaina, Jacen and Corran in the cockpit just as the ship landed. She had fallen asleep during the journey but had awaken when the ship had been hit. Corran stood and motioned for everyone to gather around him.

"We will be met by a representative of the Chacune. Be sure to show no favoritism to their cause or that of their enemies. We are here on a peaceful mission. Our goal is to investigate, not aid a battle. Everyone understand?"

All heads nodded. Corran met Shara's gaze. He was well aware that this was her first mission. In some ways she hated the fact that he knew. She wanted to be treated with the same trust that Jacen or Jaina had. But she would have to earn that trust, and that would only be earned in time.

Shara studied Corran's face. He appeared drained. The flight in had taken a toll on him and he was now on they were now on their own until Luke located them.

"Let's go," said Corran.

The group headed for the ships hatch. The ramp lowered with a long groan and touched the ground with a soft thud. Corran exited down the first ramp, eyes moving back and forth as he took in all his surroundings. Shara followed closely behind. _Move as a shadow. Always._

It appeared as if they had landed on what once had been a road. Buildings lay in ruin on either side of the ship. Sand swept across the cracked pavement. Ahead of him three figures were walking in his direction. In the center was a young woman, Shara guessed was about twenty. Her dark brown curly hair was pulled back away from her face in a thick braid that waved about behind her in the breeze. Her chocolate eyes looked surprisingly wise for her age. To either side of her walked two men. Each was clad in dark leather jackets, hair cropped close to their heads.

_Dark hair. Everyone has dark hair._

The woman stopped several meters ahead of them. Shara felt the woman's eyes pierce her own momentarily. The gaze shifted to each of her companions, studying each. Finally, her eyes rested on Corran.

"Welcome to Gala. I apologize for you troubles in landing but their was little we could do. My name is Tyla. I lead the Chacune and remain only under Ahsile. This is Typer Kile and Tyson Fertz. Typer is both third in comand and my trusted advisor. Tyson is my bodyguard."

Beside Shara, Corran stirred.

"I am Jedi Master Corran Horn and these," he motioned to his companions, "are my fellow jedi knights: Shara Gorra, Jacen Solo, Tenel Ka, and Jaina Solo. Unfortunately, Master Luke Skywalker had more trouble during the landing and was forced to abandon his ship. Any assistance would be greatly appreciated."

Tyla shifted uncomfortably.

"We will do the best we can. Unfortunately, your master landed in lands that are controlled by the Enucach. We have already sent out a search and rescue team, but have not located him."

Corran frowned, unsure what to say.

Tyla motioned for them to follow her. "Come, we should not discuss such matters in the open. Enucach spies are everywhere. We will be safer underground."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luke came to conciousness and found himself jammed in the escape vessel of his ship. He pulled his hands up over his head, pushing on the top exit. The hatch came loose with a few pushes. Luke pushed himself up, pulling his feet up. He fell back into his seat as a sharp pain shot up his right leg.

He glanced down. The bottom of his pant leg was now dyed a deep red color.

He pushed up again, careful not to put pressure on that leg. Somehow he managed to emerge from the wreck and drop to the side of the ruined escape vessel.

The ground was composed of a sandy dirt. No vegetation grew. In the distance he could make out a mountain range. No other life forms were vissible.

Luke reach down at his belt for the survival kit he had there. He pulled a white bandage and gauze from it. He then began carefully rolling up his pant leg. He grimiced slightly at the sight. His leg had been cut into when he had crashed. He applied the gauze and wrapped the bandage around the sore wound.

As he sat, he thought. The city the jedi team was supposed to land in was in an open area, away from the mountains. The mountains were home to the Enucach. Luke did not want to tangle with the wrong side just yet. Especially while alone and wounded.

Luke grabbed the side of the vessel and once more pulled himself up on one leg. He took anything of value and hooked each object to his belt. He then began to make his way slowly away from the vessel. He would not let himself become easy prey. He made his way in the direction where he assumed the Chacune would be, careful not to make his tracks to noticible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Shara entered the room just behind Corran. The lighting was dim and several candles were the only source of light. The walls were a drab baishe color and had many cracks.

Wooden chairs were posistioned in a circle in the center of the room, most of them were filled.

"Please. Be seated," said Tyla, her hand motioned towards the last few empty chairs. All others were filled by Chacune. "I'm sorry that we could not provide more comfortable surroundings, but we are in the middle of war. All luxuries were destroyed by our enemy, the Enucach."

Corran took a step forward and seated himself in the closest chair. Shara followed suit and took the next seat. The rest of the group was soon seated.

Tyla was the last to sit down.

"I asked for the assistace from the senate in helping us to become a united planet once more under the overall covering of the New Republic," she began. "However, the Enucach do not agree with our move for peace. They are only concerened about power and control."

Shana listened to everything the woman said, weighing each word carefully. So far Tyla had done nothing to cause Shara to question the validity of her words. _But the best deceivers are those that reveal nothing of their true intent,_ she thought.

As Tyla continued on, Shara studied the faces of each native of Gala sitting in the circle. Most were drawn up and tense. Wrinkles were apparent on more than half of the men and women, regardless of age._ Perhaps the added stress from the war has caused them to age faster._ Each appeared to have the same wise eyes as Tyla. Most had dark hair.

Shara studied the room outside the circle of people. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling. Boxes were pilled up in all four corners. Except one.

She had not realized it at first, but there had been a dark figure that did not enter the circle. The man stood motionless in that empty corner, taking in each word spoken. His face was not clearly visible for it was hidden by a shadow. No candle lit this corner.

"…but I realize your traveles must have drained your energy," Tyla continued. "Come, enough talk for today. We will discuss matter in the morning. My aid Eileen will show you to your rooms."

All stood. A slender young girl made her way over past the group and towards a door on the opposite side of the room.

"If you please, this way," she said.

The group of jedi's rose and followed her. Shara took one last glance in the corner. There was a sudden bright flicker of a candle and Shara caught a glimpse of the man. The candle cast a pale yellow hue upon his face. He wore a shirt black like thick coal. His head was either shaven, or he was bald. _Yet he looks no older than 25._

Their eyes met. His dark eyes piercing her's. She dropped her gaze from his and tried to hide the shiver trickling down her shoulders and over her back. Something about him made her curious. She wanted ask the young girl leading them who he was.

As she exited through the doorway, she suddenly realized that she had not seen anyone acknowledge the dark young man's pressence. It was as if no one noticed he was there.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Luke limped along as fast a he possible could. An hour ago he had stopped for a rest. Now he regretted that he had. In the distance, a deathly shriek was let out. The cry had chilled Luke to the bones.

He could sense that he was being persued.

Luke stumbled forward. The soil beneath his feat was still sandy, only fertile enough to host small shrubbery. The was no cover, no place to hide. His persuers were drawing nearer.

Luke collapsed to the ground. He had leaned to hard on his wounded leg and the pain that had resulted from that pressure had caught his breath. He paused, knowing he could not stop. His heart beat faster.

In the distance another shriek was let out, this time, closer. Luke knew it would not be long before he was found. He pulled himself up off the hot sand and staggered on.

Luke sensed a sudden disturbance in the force. He once again dropped flat on the ground, lying still as he could. There was a flash of fur above him. He pressed himself closer to the ground and the beast missed him by inches.

The creature spun back around to face him. The face of the large beast resembled that of a rat. Red eyes dared Luke to challenge it. Upon its back sat a human figure. He was covered in thick armor and a dark sash was drawn across his mouth and nose.

"If you move, you die," the man said. Luke could tell from the tone of voice that the man was not into playing games. "The rest of my team is coming up behind you. I suggest you do as we say."

"I am no Chacune," Luke said in a steady steady voice. He doubted it would persuade the figure to let him go, but he tried no the less.

"Silence!" the man yelled. "I know who you are, and why you are here. You are to come with us while we decide how to best deal with you…jedi."

"I am not in your war," Luke tried again. He had a feeling that they did not intend to kill him. He was worth something, if not merely more than a bargaining piece. _But how do they know I'm a Jedi?_

The man let out at cruel chuckle. Luke gasped as pain tore down his back. He had been clawed by a beast behind him. He felt himself struggling for conciousness.

"You don't know when to quit do you." The man leaped down from the beast and drew close to Luke. "Let me clue you in here. You are the vulnerable one. You are the one in our control." Luke was tempted to leap at the man. But he knew he was outnumbered. He could not afford anymore damage to his already torn body.

The man's voice lowered to a whisper. "You are the one playing in death's shadow."


	5. Chapter V

Shara had spent the night restlessly. She had tossed and turned but to no avail. She always had trouble sleeping in unfamiliar places. The room was black.

Shara sat up in her cot. She lit up a glow rod and check the time. Dawn was several hours away.

Shara looked around at her sleeping quarters. The room was bare exept for the cot on which she sat and the cot beside her. Jaina lay on the cot parallel to hers, her chest rising and falling peacefully as she sleeped.

Shara rotated her legs over the cot and onto the cool stone floor. She rose, blacking out momentarily as the blood flowed downward from her head to her feet. She suddenly realized that her throat was unusually dry. Stumbling over to a small table by the door, she groped for the water bottle that she knew she had left sitting there. Her fingers found it's smooth plastic exterior and she lifted it up off the table. As soon as she lifted it, Shara realized that it was empty. She frowned.

There was the sound of footsteps outside the door and Shara paused, listening. The footsteps continued down the hall.

Shara felt around infront of her for the doorknob. She clasped her hands around it and pulled. It slid into the room with a groan and she bit her lip, hoping that the noise had not woken Jaina. When Jaina's soft breathing continued on, Shara slipped outside the door and closed it quietly behind her.

The hallway was lit by small lamps that adorned either side of the walls. The hall sloped upward to her left in the direction that she had heard the footsteps. However, the hall was now vacant and quiet. She stood there momentarily, puzzled.

_I know I heard footseps_, she thought

She headed up the incline. On either side of her the walls were inlaid with large rocks. A thin layer of dust had collect on either side of the middle path in the hall.

By now Shara's throat ached badly. She continued trudging alone up the hallway, and more than once thought of turning back. But she knew someone had passed this way just moments before.

At the end of the hallway was a small wooden door. She checked over her shoulder to makes sure no one else had followed behind her. When no one appeared, she turned the knob of the door and yanked it open.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke slouched behind one of the hefty Enucach warriors on the back of their rat-beasts. They rode all through the night with no stops. The night was frigid and black. Luke could only tell that they were moving by the movement of the beast muscles below them and the heavy panting of the beasts beside him.

Luke worried about his wounded leg. If any sand was to get into the gash, it could easily become irritated and infected. It needed medical attention soon. However, he dared not mention the wound to the warriors. His lightsaber had been confiscated by the lead Enucach. It now hung harmlessly from the man's belt.

Pain shot up Luke's leg as the saddle bounced up and pulled at his pant leg. He grimaced and bit his lip. He breathed in and called on the force. He felt it flow through him and the pain eased slightly.

The beast stopped suddenly and Luke fell forward into the Enucach. The man pushed him back and mumbled a threat.

The sky suddenly lit up with a red flare. Luke saw a group of about twenty beasts with riders to either side of him.

"Formation!"

All warriors moved into a circular formation with Luke's rider at the center. Luke felt himself yanked from the beast and pushed underneath its furry belly. Another warrior joined him, blaster in hand.

"One squeak out of you and you're ratioone chow. Clear?" The man's voice was barely audible but gruff. "Chacune!" he hissed.

Luke nodded to show he heard.

Another flare was set off and this time Luke could see scurrying movements in the shadows around the Enucach. Several of the rat-beasts slipped from the circle and made their way slyly out towards the movement.

Gunfire erupted and the beasts charged their enemies. Several beasts were downed and their riders slipped off in one swift motion. They continued into the shadows and disappeared.

Moments later the warriors returned carrying extra blasters and armor. One approached the lead Enucach with a report.

"Just a minor threat, Sir. They were searching for the Jedi no doubt."

The leader gave a simple nod and motioned for the warriors to continue on. Luke was lifted up seemingly effortless and pushed onto the beast again.

They continued on into the night.

------------------------------------------------------------------

ratooine: The rat-beasts of the Chacune.


	6. Chapter VI

Shara found herself stepping out onto a large balcony. The air felt cool and aided her burning throat.

Though parts of it's stone flooring had been torn off during the war most of it remained intact. The balcony jutted out from the remains of what appeared to have been a towering building. The top floors had crumbled to the ground leaving only a small skeleton of what once had been. However, Shara knew now that this building held more than what it seemed. Most of the base was tucked deep underground, protected from the reaches of simple hand grenades and detonators.

Shara walked forward towards the edge of the balcony. The balcony led to a drop off some hundred feet below. One half the stone railing had been ripped off by a blast and fallen to the depths below. She made her way carefully to the edge, testing the balcony as she walked. As she drew near to the edge she dropped to her belly and peered over. She had never been afraid of heights wanted to be cautious.

She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. She needed water. As she turned and rose to go back, a movement over the edge caught her eye. She froze. There was a dark figure crawling up the rock wall of the drop-off. She squinted, trying to make out its shape. The figure had white hair but was clothed in black from head to toe. Something about it made her uneasy. She thought about running and alerting someone just to be safe.

She froze.

The figure had white hair. Most Chacune were brunettes.

Shara turned and ran for the door. She reached to grab the handle but her hand never made it. A strong hand clasped over her mouth and she felt herself being pulled away from the door. She tried to scream for help out but no noise could escape through the gloved hands that covered her mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This has to be the room. He said the second one on the right."

"I don't think this is it."

Tenel Ka awoke to the sound of whispering voices. Her eyes flew open, only to find herself in a pitch-black room. She could sense that something was not right. She tried to remember where she was.

Gala. She was on the planet Gala as a peacemaker.

The night before she had been given her own private room to rest in. Alone.

She sat up in one fluid motion, careful not to make a sound. Her hand reached down towards her lightsaber.

She jumped up and landed silently on the floor. She carefully eased her way over to the intruders. The room lit up as she flipped on the switch to her lightsaber.

Three men stood by the door, blasters in hand. Tenel Ka did not recognize any of them. They turned suddenly at the sound the ignited lightsaber.

"May I help you gentlemen," Tenel Ka asked. Her face was sincere and stern.

The intruders jumped back in surprise. One took aim at her and fired.

Tenel Ka deflected it harmlessly out of the way. Another shot was fired and once again she blocked the shot effortlessly.

"We can play games all night, gentlemen. But personally I don't want to have to dispose of you."

"Is that a threat?" one of the men hissed.

"If you wish it to be." Tenel Ka smirked. "Put your weapon down and no one will get hurt."

One of the men dashed for the door. Tenel Ka leapt at him, dodging blaster bolts that were emitted from the other men's blasters. Within seconds the man's blaster lie smoldering on the ground. The man backed away from the door, a look of disbelief on his face.

Tenel Ka moved quickly towards the other two men. She reached out with the force, tugging slightly at one man's blaster. He let out a cry as he tried to grasp it. It fell with a clatter to the floor. Tenel Ka destroyed it in one swift stroke and moved to the remaining man.

"Jedi!" he cursed.

The man began firing wildly at her. She took each shot as it came and deflected each. One bolt flew back at the man and hit him in the hand. He fell to his knees with a sharp cry, as he cradled his injured hand.

"Drop the blaster," Tenel Ka demanded.

The man tossed the blaster to his side. Tenel Ka used the force to call the remaining weapon. She grabbed it with her open hand and tucked it safely away in her utility belt.

"Now gentlemen. Allow me the honor of escorting you to Tyla."

--------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter VII

By the time Luke reached the Enucach headquarters it was well into the day. As the sun rose to mark noon, the herd arrived in a small run down city.

The lead rider let out a shrill whistle. Luke watched a small boy run out from a building. He stopped just in front of the leader and bowed.

"Rich, take the ratooine in and care for them. We've had a long ride."

"Yes, master." The boy grabbed the reigns of the leader's ratooine and began to lead it away. The leader leaped of the beast and landed solidly upon the ground.

Luke reached out with the force. He could sense the ratoonie and Enucach that were within several feet of him. He tried to form a plan of escape. However, the base was heavily guarded. He decided it would be best to wait and learn more about the Enucach before he made any attempt to slip away.

Luke reached out again with the force. His heart stopped in his chest. He could not sense any life forms in any of surrounding buildings, yet he could clearly see the Enucach entering and exiting them. All he could sense was a large black void. It could only mean one thing. The Enucach had Ysalamiri: creatures that created a bubble void of the force.

Luke cursed under his breath. He shifted uncomfortably as the leader turned and gazed at him. However, Luke's facial expression did not betray any sense of uneasiness. He knew that if he was going to escape, he had to do so immediately.

"You." The man jabbed a finger at Luke. "Get down. I will show you to your cell." Large muscles bulged out from beneath the leaders black shirt. His shoulders hunched over as he made his way over to Luke.

Luke leaped down from the beast. He pretended to misjudge the distance and dropped into a roll on the ground. The leader hesitated slightly.

The hesitation was all that Luke needed. Luke reached out with the force and tugged at his lightsaber hanging from the leader's belt. It slipped away effortlessly and flew quickly into Luke's hand.

Luke rose and faced the leader. He sprang towards the surprised man. The surrounding Enucach suddenly realized the danger and began to fire wildly at the jedi. Luke skillfully dodged each bolt as they wizzed by him. He was forced backwards towards the buildings, as the fire became almost to heavy for him to take on alone.

He suddenly realized the danger he was in. The Enucach were forcing him into the ysalamiri bubble.

Luke twisted sideways and began moving forwards towards his attackers. He glanced sideways and saw the leader pull a blaster from his belt. As the man did so he adjusted a switch on the side of the blaster. He raised the barrel and aimed directly at Luke. Luke tried to block the bolts to no avail.

Luke saw a flash of blue and he felt himself falling to the ground. He never recalled hitting the sand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Follow me and keep silent and you won't get hurt."

Shara felt the hand around her mouth loosen and pull away. She spun around only to come face to face with the darkly clothed man she had seen in the meeting room the day before.

"What do think you're…?" Shara was cut quickly cut off as the man covered her mouth again.

"Just trust me and keep low. If the enemy sees us there will be no chance to warn the others." The man's voice was barely audible, but Shara could tell he was serious. She knew that he was stronger than she was and she was afraid to oppose his command. He released her again.

The man dropped down to his knees and began to make his way to the balcony's left side. He appeared to glide across the cold rock balcony. Shara dropped down and scrambled to catch up to him.

At the left edge of the balcony there was a rope that hung over. The man disappeared over the edge and  
Shara crept over peered down.

The rope led down to a small rock platform twelve feet below. Shara turned to look back at the entrance to the fortress. She thought of making a dash for it. The man would never be able to catch her. But there was something curious about the man. There was something about the urgency in his voice that left her no choice but to follow him.

Shara rotated her feet over the ledge and grasped the rope. She began to descend carefully down the rope. As she lowered herself she glanced one last time at the door.

Her heart froze and her hands nearly lost their grip on the rope. The white haired man now stood at the door. His hand clasped around the knob and he tried to yank it open to no avail. It was locked. The man glanced around in search of another entrance. Shara ducked her head over the ledge just in time.

Shara slid quickly down the rope and landed silently on the ledge. The darkly clothed man slipped in between two small trees that grew against the side of the cliff. Shara followed closely behind. On the other side of the trees was a solid wooden door. The man opened it without a sound and slipped inside. Shara took a deep breath and followed him into the dark entrance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter VIII

Luke awoke to the sound of someone groaning. At first he couldn't remember where he was. He lifted his head to examine his surroundings.

He had been placed in a small musty cell. A metal ring was clasped around his wrist, chaining him to the cement walls. Bones were scattered here and there throughout the cell. Every few minutes a rat would scurry across the floor.

Through the vertical bars of the cell, Luke could see across a narrow corridor. Another identical cell held a man, curled up on the floor. He held his head, rocking back and forth, groaning.

Luke's own head throbbed. He had been unable to break his fall when he was shot at. He reached out with the force, attempting to numb the pain. But he could sense nothing.

A Ysalamari was near.

Luke lifted his head again. He then sat up and leaned against the wall. The throbbing worsened and Luke let out his own groan.

The man in the opposite cell heard Luke and fell silent. Luke looked across the corridor, his eyes meeting those of the man. The man shook his head slowly, blinking once.

"Even you, a foreigner, will not be spared. Flee while your body is not broken." The man spoke in a raspy voice. Each word seemed like it took an effort to be spoken.

"I too am chained my friend," Luke answered. He saw the aged look in the man's face and eyes.

"They will starve you, give you hardly any water, and then break you, one bone at a time." The man's lips quivered as he spoke.

"It is too late for me. I am to be killed soon. They say that's what I get for siding with their enemy. A year…that's how long it's been. And I'm the only one still alive they say. But I know they lie terrible. I've heard the whispers of passing guards. And now you've been capture. You, an outsider."

Luke strained to hear every word, for the man's voice had drifted off into mere whispers. As the man spoke his eyes lit up.

"When they bring you to him, that is the time. They will not expect you to resist again so soon. I…" The man stopped suddenly. He jerked his head sideways, searching the corridor with bulging eyes.

A door moaned as it was thrown open. The man's face filled with horror and he crept back as far as his chain would let him.

Heavy footsteps echoed down the hall, drawing nearer and nearer. They stopped in front of the man's cell.

Luke could see the back of a large guard. He heard the clink of a key in its lock and the heavy clanging of the bars being slid away from the entrance. The guard stepped inside, grabbing the man and pulling him up. The man let out a cry as he was pulled up off the musty floor. The guard let out a laughing that sent chills up Luke's spine.

"Better enjoy your few last days. Your time grows short." The guard fell silent for a moment. "Unless of course you are willing to speak up. An extension can be made if you merely state the information we need. It is a minor task, really, yet a reward of an extended life. It's a shame you couldn't have spoken sooner. You may have been able to save your young friend…"

Suddenly the man let out a shriek. He leaped at the guard, clawing at his face. The guard pushed the man down onto the floor in one swift blow. But the man seemed numb to the pain. He jumped back up, clawing once again at the guard. The guard pulled a rod from his belt. The man grabbed at it weakly and tried to pull at it. The guard pulled it loose from the man's grasp and swung at him. Luke heard a deafening crack as the man crumbled to the floor. The guard pushed the man's limp form with his boot. He then turned away and exited the cell. He pulled the bars back in place and locked the cell. He spun and met Luke's gaze.

The guard's lips curled up into menacing smile. "Let that be a lesson, or you'll be next." The guard let out another chilling laugh and walked back down the corridor.


	9. Chapter IX

Shara's felt her way through the dark following the sound of footsteps on the floor several feet ahead of her. After about a minute of walking forward, the man took out a glow rod and shook it until it lit the room.

The stone walls and floor were a pale blue color. A design of interlocked squares was carved into the stone with silver at the center of the room. The man continued on through the room. As his feet step upon the design, the room began to glow. Golden beams of light surrounded him, flickering about his solidly built body.

Shara stopped and watched curiously. The man kept walking, appearing not to notice any change. Shara ran to catch up with him.

"What is this place?" she said in a whisper.

As they stepped off of the design and the room went dark again with only the glow rod lighting their way.

The darkly clothed man stopped and turned, looking around. "This is the room of truth. Very few people know it still exists." His eyes dropped, examining the floor.

"After so many years of civil war many of our structures have been crippled and much of our history has been buried. Years ago it was used to determine the ruler of Gala. It was said that this room revealed a special mark of the crown of Gala on the heir to the throne."

"How did you find it?" asked Shara.

"When I was a young boy I heard stories of such a room. I grew up believing it to be a myth. Until, I stumbled upon it shortly after we made camp in these ruins. Now it is one of the last intact artifacts that we have." He paused, letting out a breath. Shara watched the vapor hang in the chilly air and slowly drift into the shadows.

"I've never told anyone of it before. I don't want him to find it. I won't let him find it."

"Him?" Shara raised her eyebrows questioningly.

The man lifted his eyes and met her gaze. "Shadaun. The leader of the Enucach. He would destroy it with no second thought."

"Why?"

"It reminds him of the past…and of what could happen…" The man's eyes grew distant, as if he were suddenly looking into another time. She caught a slight glimmer in them and then it vanished.

Shara lifted her eyebrows questioningly. She opened her mouth to ask another question. The man's dark eyes focus once more on her's. His suddenly stern look sent chills down her spine.

"You are to tell no one of this. Not your Jedi friends, not your master…not even Tyla."

Shara nodded quickly to show she understood. He searched her eyes as if deciding whether to believe her or not. Then, as if satisfied, he turned a continued on…

(More is on the way!)


End file.
